codsuperfandomcom-20200213-history
Call Of Duty Wiki:Page Titles
__TOC__ All page titles must be accurate, concise and meaningful. Remember that editors will need to link to the articles, so the title needs to be easy to remember and type. Visitors will read and follow links, so the link needs to be accurate and meaningful. Visitors will also search for the articles, to the title needs to be relevant. Capitalization All page titles should be in title case, including all articles and categories. Title case is where all words are capitalized, except common short words such as "and," "the," "if," "of," or "in." All game and character names should start with capital letters. For example: Cheats in Black Ops - not "Cheats In Black" or "Black Ops cheats." This wiki does not observe the "sentence case" convention seen on some wikis, including Wikipedia. Any pages copied to this wiki must be renamed to title case. Templates can be given lower case names such as . Language All article titles must be in English, except where it is a direct quote from the games, or the official name of something. Where there is a difference in language, such as that between British and American English, both spellings are equally correct. However, you should try to be consistent within a single article. You should not go around changing American English spellings into British English or vice versa. Length Article titles should be concise. Avoid long titles such as "List of large two-handed weapons in Black Ops." In this scenario, remove as many words as you can, which keeps the title making sense and correct. A shorter title, such as "Large Weapons in Black Ops," will do. Avoid abbreviations unless they are easily understood and consistent. In long titles, game names can be shortened to "Cod". In articles, titles should state "X in Y" ('Weapons in Black Ops') rather than YX ("Black Ops Weapons") to make it very clear. Game Content All articles about in-game content must be titled their correct in-game name, matching the in-game spelling. However, punctuation can be simplified to make the title easy to link to. If multiple articles would have the same name, you should create a single disambiguation page that links to the various options. However, there may be some situations where one article (or even a redirect) is much more prominent than the others (ie Ghost), so the title should go there and the alternatives be listed at the top. Characters Characters must be given the name by which they are known. Usually that name is their full name, such as Paul Jackson. If a full name is not known, then a first name alone is adequate. However, nicknames are often more well-known than their full names, so "Ghost" is what players would look for and understand. Redirects should be created where there are multiple options to avoid confusion. Weapons Weapons are named how they are in-game, even if they have a real-life counterpart with a different name. You could create a redirect to avoid confusion. If a weapon's name is not given in-game, a simple but accurate form of their real-life name should be used. Category:Policy